Pregnant Hawke
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: Now, the title basically gives it away, this is about Hawke getting pregnant and the hilarity the ensues! HawkXFenris, T because it's Hawke and friends, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant Hawk, that's it. Enjoy!**

She quaked with fear, after counting and recounting the days Sandra Hawke felt her blood run cold. She was late, and she was never late before, it was going on a week and she didn't have a clue what to do. She wanted to ask her mother, but sadly that was not an option anymore. Leandra was gone and so Hawke went to the only person she thought could help, Aveline. The red headed guards captian was her oldest and closest friend, though verric was a close second she just couldn't tell him everything in fear the whole city would know an exagerated version.

The warrior was in her office yelling at one of her men when Hawke arrived. She waited patiently until the guardsman left before slipping inside and closing the door. Aveline looked up from her paperwork and smiled at her friend, the smile fell when she noticed the expression on Hawks face. "What did that elf do know?" The rouge flinched, remembering all to well the day she'd gone to Aveline, tears flowing and explained how Fenris had left after sleeping with her. The guards captian had to be restrained so she wouldn't kill said broody elf.

Hawke shook away the memory and took a deep breath, "I think... I'm not sure but... I think I'm pregnant." She whispered the last word, hoping the other woman hadn't actually heard her. Saddly she had, and was staring at the mage in utter shock. She continued talking in order to break the silence. "I mean it's not deffinate but theres a chance and I'm not sure what to do. I had to talk with someone, maybe this was a bad idea... I'll go, sorry for dropping this on you..." She turned on her heal and went to open the door, the armered body of her friend blocked her way, then she was being hugged.

Aveline let the mage go and finally spoke, "Let's go see Anders, he'll know how to help. I'm glad you came Hawke, I'll always be hear to help you. Hawke smiled, glad to have her friend's support. "Have you told anyone else?" The implications were clear, she wanted to know if Hawke had told Fenris. The younger woman avoided eye contact, shaking her head 'no'.

The walk down to Anders' pharmacy was awkward, Sandra wanted to turn back but Aveline kept her moving forward. It was no secret that Anders had feelings for Sandra, and while she pretended to not notice, it felt wrong to rub her possible pregnacy in his face. "Please Aveline, lets go to a different doctor."

Aveline sighed, "You are an Apostate, any child from you will most likely be a mage, you can't risk going to anyone else." as usual the guard's captian was the voice of reason. "Come on Hawke, we're almost there." Hawke took a deep breath, steading herself, before continuing on. The door was open so the two women walked right in, it seemed Anders didn't have any patients as the room was empty. "Wait here wile I fetch Anders, don't go running off or I'll just hunt you down." Hawke knew Aveline was joking but she didn't want to risk it. So Sandra sat down on the cot and waited like an obidiant child.

"I was in the middle of resurch, what is so important I need to... Hawke? Whats wrong?" Anders stoped his grumbeling when he saw his fellow mage atop the cot.

Hawke looked to Aveline who nodded, "I'm not sure, but I think I may be pregnant." For a second nothing happened, then the blue glow of Justice appeared followed by a low growl. Justice dissapeared shortly after, leaving the three stunned. "I knew this was a mistake, I'll leave."

Anders grabbed Hawke's arm gently, she sat back down on the cot and Aveline shut the door, blocking Hawke's escape. "Sorry, he's been growing restless lately. I promise that won't happen again." She nodded and watched as Anders collected some ingrediants, "Hold still, this will be over quickly." Anders placed his hand over Hawkes stomache, she could feel his magic invade her flesh. The sensation always disturbed Hawke, as a mage each user has a magical fingerprint, and when someone elses magic seeps into you it feels unnatural. As quickly as it happened, the feeling was gone.

"Well, what did you feel?" Hawke wrapped her arms around her waist as she waited for an answer. Anders didn't respond right away, instead he went back to the ingrediants and started making a potion. "Anders?" Hawke stood up, hoping to make out the potion he was concocting.

Anders poured the potion into a bottle and put a stopper in the top. "Take a sip of this every day and visit me again in two weeks, congradulations Hawke, you're having a baby." The blood drained from her face and Hawke was glad the cot was behind her as she fell backwards. "Easy there, you'll be fine, Aveline take her home and makesure she has some of this potion, it will help fight off nausea and other pregnancy realted issues."

The warrioress nodded and helped her friend to her feet. "Come on Hawke, it'll be alright." Aveline practiclt carried Hawke up the secret entrance to her estate, surprising Boden and Orana. "She's alright, but needs to rest for a bit." Aveline carefully maunvered Hawke into her bed, Lilly hopped up with her master and laid down by Hawkes feet. "Good girl, you'll watch out for her." Aveline patted the mabari and headed bak to the main hall. "Hawke's going to need something to eat when she wakes, and has to take this potion every day. I'll leave her in your care."

Boden bowed, "Of course Miss Aveline, don't you worry one bit, we'll take good care of Messere Hawke." Aveline smiled at the kind dwarf and left Hawke's home for the barracks. She still had paperwork to do, and a guard schedual to make.

 **Time Skip**

Hawke awoke in her room, confused and hungry. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Lilac eyes widened and she placed a hand to her stomache, different emotions played around her heart. Fear and joy being the prominant two, her mind raced, what would Fenris say, would he even want kids? She wass going to be a mother, Varric was gonna have a field day! What if she got injured and lost the baby? Her friends would spoil her child rotten, and then some. A wave of nausea hit her and she nearly jumped out of bed, making a b-line for her bathroom.

Orana heard the comotion and rushed up to her mistresses room, "Mistress Hawke are you alright?" the elf wearily made her way to the bathroom door. "Mistress?" She opened the door slowly, noticing Hawke throwing up in a basin. "Oh dear, Mistress I'll get your medicine." Orana ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later panting and holding the bottle with the nausea medicine Anders had made.

Hawke sat against the wall and sipped the potion, it took effect instantly. "Thank you Orana, but how did you know?" The maid knelt down beside Hawke, looking at her hands on her lap.

Orana spoke quietly, "When I was still... still a slave, it was common for the females to... get pregnant from their masters. I was lucky, but many were not, I recognized the potion as one they older women would make so the pregnant slaves could continue working." Orana placed a gental hand on Hawkes' stomache. "I hope your pregnancy goes well Mistress." Hawke pulled Orana into a hug, thanking the smaller woman again.

The two made their way down to the kitchen, where a pot of homemade stew was ready to be served. "You didn't need to go to so much trouble." Hawke took out a few bowls from the pantry and began dishing up food for everyone. "Orana, could you let Boden and Sandel dinner is ready please?" The maid bowed and went to let the others know.

Hawke set the table and placed the food for everyone. As she took her seat the other three entered the dinning room, Sandel was the first to take his seat and began digging into his food. The room was silent besides the sounds of eating, Hawke had yet to touch her food, instead she chose to watch the others.

Sandel was loud and a little messy, which reminded Hawke of Carver. He made her smile often but sometimes frustrated her as well. Boden on the other hand was careful, trying to seem respectable. Hawke thought back to when they were in the deep roads, he would scarf down any food he got, after he made sure Sandel had enough of course. Then there was Orana, she was quiet, like she wanted people to forget she was there. It made sense, being a slave she probably wanted to fade into the background often.

Hawke cleared her throught, everyone turned to her, varying levels of concern and curiosity playing across their faces. "I'm sorry for worrying you today, I'm alright, and I wanted you to know that we'll be adding another member to this household." She placed her hand over her abdomin, looking at it as if just realizing the truth in her words. Tears threatend to fall but she held them back, not wanting to cry infront of the others.

Orana spoke first, her soft voice filling the room, "Congratulations Mistress, I'll be here to help however you need." Orana and Hawke shared a smile.

"Of course you have our help as well, my boy and I have not been around wee ones since we visited the Queen and King of Fereldon five years ago." Sandel clapped and smiled in agreement.

Hawke smiled at everyone, the three people who had siezed a place in her heart, they were her family, and she was happy to know they were there for her. Everyone finished their food, talk about opening the old nersery and getting it ready filled the room. Hawke knew she should feel more excited, but she couldn't be completely happy unless Fenris was with her on this. She had to tell him, the sooner the better.

After helping Orana clean up Hawke went to her room to think. Lilly stared at her as she paced the room, mumbeling her thoughts. Sandra Hawke was frightened, and it took a lot to get her that way, but the thought of losing Fenris after finally getting him back did the trick. She looked to her faithful hound, "What if this is it, He was there when I lost Carver, and then my Mother, he's been with me for so long, even when he left, he was still here. What do I do if he leaves, how can I go on?" Lilly whined, getting off the bed to lick Hawkes' hand. "Thank you girl, I love you too." The Mabari barked and seemed to smile at her masters words.

Hawke relaxed and started to plan "Tomorrow, I'll invite him over and tell him then. It'll be over a special dinner, I'll even give Orana, Boden, and Sandel the day off so we can be alone. You can go with Aveline and help her handle the guardsmen, sound fun girl?" A happy bark as the reply. Hawke grinned at her pooch, she could do it, if she kept positive things would work out.

 **Chapter one is done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

"Oh god, I can't do this! I feel sick!" Hawke was pacing in her bedroom, Orana sat on the large bed, watching her mistress argue with herslef. "He has the right to know, it's his child after all." Hawke wiped ather face, trying to stop the tears "But what if he leaves again? I can't take that a second time around... But I'm a mage, and he has magic in his bloodline, there is such a high chance of our child being a mage too!" Hawke tuned and slammed her fists against the door, starteling Orana.

The timid elf stood and cautiously approuched Sandra, "If I mahy mistress, he has already agreed to coming for dinner tonight, it is best you don't back out now. You can do this, Messer Fenris did promise to stay with you as long as you'll have him." Orana's words lifted Hawke's spirit. They shared a small smile, only to be inturupted by knocking on the front door.

Boden could be heard opening the door and greeting the visitor, "Ah Messer, you're early! Serrah Hawke will be down shortly, please feel free to take a seat in the study while you wait." Hawke's smile faded slightly before she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

Sandra was glad to have an excuse to prepare herself a bit more before facing Fenris. "Thank you Orana, I need to hear those words. It's now or never I guess, you and the others a free for the rest of the day, go and enjoy yourselves." Orana nodded and left to tell the others it was time to leave.

Hawke made her way down the staircase, smiling at the three as they left. Now she was alone with fenris, the last time this had happened well... Hawke placed a delicate hand over her stomache, feeling butterflies. She continued onto the study, hesitating a moment before opening the door. The sight on the otherside made her smile, Fenris was in a chair by the fireplace, reading a book. He looked up at her as she opened the door and smiled back.

The words hreatened to spill that instant, but she held them back, choosing to sit in the chair across from him and hold his hand. His eyes softened, and she knew he loved her more then anything. Maybe this was different from the plan but that's okay. "Fenris, I have something to tell you, it's good news I promise." She added hastily when his eyes began to narrow.

He looked at her a moment, studing her for some indication as to what shw was going to say. "What is it love?" His nickname for her always made her smile.

Sandra took a deep breath, pulling his hand to he stomache, "I'm with child, your child." The words didn't seem to register at first, he just stared at her, frozen in time.

It felt like hours before he finally moved. In a quick motion he stood and pulled her with him. He turned her face to th fire light, as if to see any signs of a bluff. None, he found no lies, only fear and anticipation. It dawned on him that he had yet to say anything, but what could he say? He loved Sandra, more then anything in this worls, would die for her without a thought, but she was a mage, any child of hers would most likely be a mage. He couldn't trust another mage like he did her, even if it was her child.

Hawke's eyes began to water, tears slowly slipped down her cheeks, "Please, say something." He saw the pain he was causing her, and then something clicked, this wasn't just her child, she had said it was his child. They were having a child, to hell if it was a mage, he'd love this child with all of his heart, just like he loved Sandra.

Fenris dropped to his knees infrontof her, placing his hands on her waist he kissed her stomache, making a vow "Beres-taar nehraa Kadan, beres-taar nehraa Imekari, meravas." Hawke still had tears rolling down her cheeks, and a confused look on her face. Fenris stood and pulled her close, "It would take the end of the world to make me leave your side." Her body shook with each sob, her worries diminished and she clung to him with all her might.

She pulled away slowly, a shy smile dancing across her face. "We'll when Varric hears about this, he'll play it out to be just that." Her simple joke broke any leftover tension. "Would you care to help with diner? I gave the others the day off." Instead of answering her, Fenris picked Hawke up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen. He set her on the table and began to pull ingrediants out of cuburds and the icechest. "Fenris! I asked you to help, not to cook for me." She hopped off the table and tried to help but he swatted her hands away and pushed her out. Hawke opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by a quick kiss and a hard shove, the door shut in her face and she could hear the lock click. "Fine, I'll just be in the study all alone!"

Hawke kicked the door, wincing in pain, and stormed off to find a good book, but stopped when a knock came from the front door. With a heavy sigh she went to answer it, hoping for a distraction from her stupid elven lover.

She opened the door, only to try and slam it shut. "Now now Hawke, let's play nice." Gamlen was drunk, but he was still stronger then his neice. He forced the door open and noticed the glare she was giving him, "Can't a man come and visit his own family?" Hawke crossed her arms, taking a step back.

"That's bull and we both know it. What are you really here for?" Gamlen ignored her and made his way to the study where he brabbed a bottle of wine and took a long swig. "Why are you here?" She tried again, staying in the doorway of the study.

The older man looked to his neice, a smirk filling his features as he looked her up and down. "I heard the news, congradulations on getting knocked up by an elven dog." Hawke gasped, then glared at her uncle, magic buzzed from her hands while a growl left her mouth.

She kept her voice even, trying to control her powers, "Leave my home now, and never come back." He laughed at her reaction but left none the less, taking the wine with him. Hawke locked the door behind him and fell to her knees, crying. How had he known, who else knew? She didn't want the city to know, hell she hadn't even told her friends, yet her good for nothing uncle already knew! Hawke sat there, tears falling, cursing the city and everyone in it until he came to find her.

Fenris could hear her sobs as he left the kitchen, he found her by the front door, and imediatly took her into his arms, soothing her. "What happened?" His deep voice asked when she calmed down enough. Hawke explained how her ass of an uncle had visited and all he had said, how she hated this city, and hated being known by everyone. Fenris listened patiently before kissing her head and carrying her back to the kitchen. "Eat Hawke, it'll make you feel better." The food was good and indeed it raised her spirits, but still the nagging question of who told the citystuck in the back of her mind.

 **Poor Hawke, who could have told? ;)**


End file.
